


No Slumber Time

by goodnightPidge



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightPidge/pseuds/goodnightPidge
Summary: After a hard week of studying, Youngjae begs to stay home for the night to rest his fatigued state. Mark agrees, compliantly, and takes a step further to make Youngjae's night-in more enjoyable.





	No Slumber Time

**Author's Note:**

> Was this fic inspired by the infamous scene of MarkJae suckin' on popsicles like maniacs? (No.) But I'll just leave the video link for it anyways because... we all need to see it in our lives.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XgC5YsgUIY

Sinking into the sleep-inducing mattress laid Choi Youngjae, suitably yawning into his hand as he scrolled through Instagram. He usually took advantage of his rare free time by doing the mindless scroll on social media; If it meant his boyfriend and their shared dog being able to idly exist in Youngjae’s presence, there was usually nothing to complain about.

While he knew that on a Friday night, most college students were going out to frat parties or spending even more time in the library to study, he found bliss in the place where any specific action was not needed.

His lover, Mark Tuan, sat on the other side with his back pressed against the bed frame; with Coco sleeping closer to the end of the bed. Mark was idly replying to their friend group chat; which Youngjae muted from all the chaos it contained.

With Youngjae’s back turned to Mark, he didn’t notice Mark mindlessly waving to him for his attention. Mark’s husky voice momentarily pulled Youngjae out of his social media daze instead,

“Youngjae-ah”,

Mark started, and Youngjae’s ears perked slightly,

“Jackson says he wants to meet up tonight. Wants to eat sundubu and catch up,”

The implication of getting up out of Mark’s soft bed had Youngjae groaning at the thought. In concern, Mark’s attention diverted from the phone onto Youngjae’s turned back,

“Hm? What’s up?”

Youngjae muttered a vague noise, offering no clear explanation to his boyfriend. With the little power Mark had in him, he used his bare-minimum aegyo to pull a proper response out of Youngjae,

“Baby, if you don’t use your words than I won’t be able to understand you~”

And that seemed to finally “break” Youngjae, as usual, and he finally put forth effort into speech. He replied in sorrow,

“It’s just- I know we haven’t seen Jackson-hyung in about a month or so and that eating out would be a good way to unwind after exams…”

Youngjae, with a look of guilt and sincerity, turned to face Mark,

“...but I was out every night this week to just study, with no time to sleep and all. I seriously don’t think I can move another inch right now. So I kind of just want to… stay home tonight,"

Mark’s neutral face shifted back to the phone as he went to tap a short text,

“It’s fine. I’ll just tell Jackson you’re sick,”

Youngjae looked up as he pouted with a whine,

“Ah, no. Don’t lie,”

“But it’s not really a lie. You’re practically sick if you can’t even get out of bed. You’re right, you should have a night off,”

Youngjae was overwhelmed with his lover’s understanding. Though Mark was stoic in his expression and tone of voice, Youngjae understood that Mark was sympathetic to his condition.

Youngjae set his phone onto the nightstand and crawled to Mark’s side, reaching to side-hug his chest. Mark stilled to the motion at first, but he eventually went back to his relaxed state, still scrolling through the group chat.

“Hey, don’t feel bad. Jackson’s always obsessed with his and our health, so he’ll definitely understand. We can just eat out later on in the weekend,”

Youngjae nuzzles against Mark’s sweatshirt as he mumbles into it,

“You’re seriously the best. Really,”

Mark’s fingers threaded through Youngjae’s brunette hair as he hummed a sound of acknowledgement. The scent of freshly cleaned laundry and goosebumps responding to Mark playing with his hair had Youngjae sighing deeply. It was a feeling of stillness that he hadn’t felt in a long while, especially in the company of his loved ones.

The moment seemed to last forever, with the mute atmosphere almost drifting him into a state of dreaming.

With his eyes shut tight, Youngjae went to mindlessly draw slow circles on his hyung’s chest. Mark’s phone clicked and was officially left on the nightstand beside him. A beat later, Mark pulled Youngjae’s hand to his lips, while Youngjae limply allowed him to do so.

Mark twisted the hand and suddenly initiated in a passionate kissing session with the palm. A perplexed laugh escaped out of Youngjae as he looked up and saw Mark’s eyelids fluttering.

“What the heck,”

Instead of a reply to the remark, Mark suddenly rolled them over so that he would be hovering over Youngjae. Mark dove straight to Youngjae’s cheek for a wet smooch, which Youngjae continued to chuckle at for his behavior. Needy Mark was something Youngjae rarely witnessed, and it was a side to him Youngjae enjoyed observing. Mark popped his gleaming face into Youngjae’s view. With his eyes nearly covered by his caramel-dyed bangs, Mark husked in an earnest tone,

“Is it ok if I kiss your lips?”

Youngjae nodded and felt his eyelids lower as Mark’s face instantly neared. Mark’s smooth and active lips had Youngjae nearly being reduced to just bone. Their bodies shifted in sync, and Mark pressed his body closer and closer onto Youngjae.

The only feeling Youngjae wished for was Mark’s lips on his for as long as he lived.

Mark’s hand slowly sneaked up Youngjae’s sweatshirt (technically Mark’s as Youngjae refuses to return it), exposing the younger’s pale abdomen. While Youngjae pulled Mark’s neck down in an act of need, a terrifying reminder momentarily halts any other sexy thought from emerging in Youngjae’s mind.

“Hyung!”

Mark nearly flew off of the bed as the sound of Youngjae’s distressed voice startled him. He immediately became concerned that he might’ve made Youngjae uncomfortable with his advances. Just before he was going to offer to just quit for the night, Youngjae continued with a nervous chuckle,

“Could you please carry Coco to her pet bed in the living room? I really can’t have her witnessing any of… this,”

Relieved, Mark paused to look back on the tiny dog, sleeping in bliss, and went to do as Youngjae requested. When Mark returned, he locked the door, turned off the lights, and dove right back into the bed with Youngjae.

“I don’t think I can go crazy tonight. So don’t expect much from me,”

Mark planted himself on top of Youngjae with no sign of stopping,

“Don’t worry. Just tell me what you want from me, and I’ll do it to you,”

The only response Youngjae could pull immediately was an audible gulp; an array of possibilities overwhelming him on the spot. Next thing he knew, Youngjae was caged in by Mark’s sheltering arms and eager eyes. He goes to cup the face above him. His chest was suddenly filled with a longing for Mark.

“Touch me everywhere. Please,”

Without another word, Mark slid all the way down to face Youngjae’s peaking abdomen. He continued to pull the sweater up to Youngjae’s collarbone as he pressed his lips on to the tender stomach.

He then traveled back up to Youngjae’s chest, both boys hastily working together to tug the sweater off. Those soft lips returned to now kiss on Youngjae’s shoulder tattoos; the two that Mark adored so much. Youngjae’s cheeks turned a bright shade of cherry as Mark’s eyes shifted up at him.

Caught off guard, Youngjae felt a grope to his front. The grope was a bold move to his actual dick, skipping past the shorts and boxers. His head whipped down quickly to see Mark’s wrist digging in his shorts.

A beat later, Youngjae’s vocals betray him as an unintentional whimper comes out. He kicks off his basketball shorts as well, and eventually shimming out of his boxers, leaving him very naked.

As Youngjae’s eyes traveled back up to Mark, he couldn’t help but notice the differences in appearance.

“Why am I the only one naked?!”

Mark huffed a low giggle,

“I’m supposed to be treating you tonight,”

“But you look like a pervert, seeing me naked like this. You’re covered from head to toe,”

“Wow, Youngjae-ah, calling me a pervert is a bit much,”

Youngjae lightly shoved Mark’s shoulder as they both shared a moment of amusement. As it died down, Youngjae mumbled in a state of embarrassment,

“But really though, in all honesty, I... really like seeing you w..without your shirt…”

With an exaggerated sigh, Mark immediately went to strip off the sweater, revealing a series of toned lines. Youngjae always admired Mark’s small figure, but what he admired even more was the unexpected intensity of Mark’s fit body. Each time Youngjae saw his shirtless body, his stomach dropped.

“Look who’s the pervert now. Saying that you like me without a shirt,”

Mark teased and Youngjae gaped dumbfoundedly. In continuance, Mark slid all the way back down and laid his head in the crook of Youngjae’s inner thigh.

A warm, silky hand grasped at Youngjae’s hardening dick and pleasure began to bubble in his stomach. The pace was at a torturing speed. No room was left for fervency but Youngjae was still left feeling shaky with sweat.

Mark maintained his tease as he murmured,

“Is there something you’d like me to do?”

And with little patience left in him, Youngjae grabbed Mark’s wrist and urged the older to move,

“Fu...Faster. Faster, please,”

And faster Mark went. He started off at a normal pace, which had Youngjae eagerly thrusting up into the air. Mark built up to an even quicker pace, which left Youngjae gasping and clenching on to the pillow below him. In embarrassment, Youngjae would often mouth his moans into the pillow, but was often stopped by Mark’s hand turning Youngjae’s cheek. At this point however, the feelings of ecstasy made him forget his initial embarrassment and had him moaning even louder as the stroking sped up.

“Guessing you don’t want my mouth then…”

Mark slyly commented, nonetheless continuing with his ruthless speed. Youngjae nearly shouted as a whine erupted at the same time,

“Mah… Mouth. Please put my dick into your mouth. Please,”

Mark didn’t wait another moment to devour the thing he had been wanting. He haulted his hand movements for a moment to allow his lips entry to the tip of Youngjae’s dick. The new heat made Youngjae release a harsh puff. Breathing started becoming quite difficult as Mark went further down.

When Mark would travel up to rest his lips around the tip, he’d suck very hard to the point where wet noises would be made. And though normally the noise would disgust Youngjae in any normal situation, the noises somehow served to enhance his pleasure and Youngjae groaned in response to it.

For a long moment, Mark refused to go back down, but instead stay sucking on the tip harshly. Mark’s hand finally moved slowly once more, which made Youngjae’s head whip back boltingly. Youngjae’s hands land on top of Mark’s stationary skull, and he pressured it to sink further down. With no surprise, Mark did not move at all. Youngjae knew exactly what he wanted at this point,

“Downdowndowndown. Hyung, Down! Plea _-ah_ ,”

And down Mark went, taking all of Youngjae in one go. Youngjae’s breath feels punched out of him as his whole body tenses and eyes scrunch.

Mark quickly sped his pace until sloppy sounds started forming. All the while Youngjae could hardly catch his breath everytime his tip would hit Mark’s throat. The warmth that surrounded Youngjae’s length complimented the heat raging in his stomach.

Youngjae felt himself on the edge and Mark felt it when Youngjae shakily grabbed onto Mark’s hand. Mark released with a pop and went to jerk Youngjae off with both of his hands. Both hands, twisting and altering in speed on the abused length. Youngjae felt his eyes roll to the back of his socket every time Mark would return to suck on his tip.

Words no longer became possible to speak for Youngjae as Mark’s speed was relentless. And there was no time for Youngjae to warn Mark before he released inside of Mark’s mouth. Mark was slightly startled by the sudden taste of bitter saltiness, but he stayed through the younger’s orgasm like a champion. Release was quick but nonetheless more meaningful.

They laid in complimentary silence until Mark crawled back up next to Youngjae to suggest they cuddle. Youngjae was already fast asleep when Mark turned to look at the younger. During intense love-making sessions, Youngjae usually would be fast asleep for some strange reason. But Mark nevertheless grinned as he planted a soft kiss to Youngjae’s cheek. He then took the bed covers, wrapped it over the both of them, and embraced Youngjae’s body under the covers as he fell fast asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first GOT7 fic! Hope it wasn't too much lmao.


End file.
